thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/Favorite Female Challengers
Hey everyone! So it's Friday (T.G.I.F.) and I figured it'd be cool to start making some blogs where people are able to voice their own personal opinions about the show or even express how much and why they love their favorite competitors. And I don't have to be the only one making these, it'd be cool to get more people active and talking outside of the spoilers threads. So my blog for today is favorite female challengers! And please, if someone's favorite isn't quite yours try avoiding bashing said cast member so people aren't discouraged to express their favorites! Also let's keep these threads spoiler-free! My personal top 5 favorite female challengers are: #'Sarah Rice (Patterson):' Sarah is and most likely forever will be my favorite challenger of all-time. I remember seeing her RW: Brooklyn which was the first season of The Real World I ever saw and instantly loving her. I loved how she looked punk-ish but still was very soft and kind. Eventually I started watching The Challenge starting with Fresh Meat II and continued to root for her every season. She was always so kind to her fellow cast members and always looking for everyone to have a good time. She also wanted to win so bad season after season and genuinely enjoyed doing the whacky things that they are forced to do. Sadly it took her 8 tries to win which is the actual reason I started looking up elimination spoilers before each season because I got tired of rooting for her only for her to be eliminated, DQ'ed, or screwed by a teammate. But she finally got her well-deserved win on Battle of the Exes II and I was so happy. Let's not forget about the possible greatest and ballsiest move in the history of this show where she instantly threw Bananas and Nany into elimination! It was epic! I actually was the highest donator in her end-of-season MedGift auction and won her jersey from that season which was also signed by the other finalists. Then Rivals III happened and I will forever despise Bananas for what he did. But now she's married and doing her own thing so I'm still happy for her! #'Aneesa Ferreira:' Oh Aneesa. She truly is the little engine that could. Aneesa is the female challenger with the most appearances without a win which is actually heartbreaking given all the debatably undeserving winners in this show's history *cough* Rachel Moyal *cough*. But despite this she continues to come back season after season and always brings something to the table. Whether it is a fight with another drunk cast member over her race, sexuality, etc. or a surprising, random romance with someone, Aneesa is always doing something. And I can't forget to mention her rollercoaster of an elimination record. She has some impressive wins against mid to top tier females (Paula x2, Robin, Tori) and some losses against great females as well (Cara Maria, Evelyn, Paula x3, Laurel). Unlike some other older cast members, Aneesa has shown that she only gets better with age (appearance and competition-wise) and had a really good showing on Battle of the Bloodlines. I truly believe she is at a point where she is ready to take on and slay a final and I hope she can take it all the way home on XXX! #'Susie Meister:' Sarah's other half. Susie has definitely solidified herself in my favorites despite not being as dominant or appearing as frequently as the other females on this list. I think the best thing about Susie Meister is that she started her time on BMP as a meek, naïve, 18-year old and slowly transformed into one of the sneakiest and best politicians in this show's history. Additionally the fact that is NOT a physical asset or threat by any means and managed to make it to the end of every single show she appeared on is INCREDIBLE. Hell, even on The Gauntlet 2, Kina who had despised her all season threw in Jillian, her actual friend, over Susie which made no sense at all, but caused Susie to get her first win. Then she managed to take control of her teams on both The Inferno 3 and The Ruins and basically sacrificed every other girl on her teams (minus BFF Cara) and make it to the ends of both challenges, winning the latter. Nobody expected Susie to become an H.B.I.C. at first glance but she sure became one. #'Camila Nakagawa:' When looking at Camila I have to think to myself... do I actually like her? The answer is yes. I actually love her. Camila is honestly insane and I love it. She's like the Tasmanian Devil. She can be calm and reasonable and instantly flip out on a moment's notice. Yeah this became tiring to some and The Camilanator is a bit played out, but I find her so rootable, especially after this past season (she was robbed imo). People will argue that as a competitor she is middle-of-the-road but dude, look at her. She is probably the smallest girl in the shows history behind like her actual sister and maybe Veronica? What she accomplishes despite her tiny stature is incredible and the fact that she could hold her own against real-life giant Laurel is not an easy feat. I firmly believe she would have more wins/final appearances had she had a better temperament on her time on this show. I actually don't want her anywhere near the final this upcoming season so fresh blood has an opportunity to win but I'll take her over the other vet girls who appear season after season (Cara Maria, Jenna). #'Marie Roda:' Marie is the only girl on this list that has appeared in less than seven BMP productions with only three but Marie is amazing enough to be on this list in my opinion. She is abrasive, aggressive, intelligent, loud, strategic, and in-your-face... a perfect combination for a challenge competitor. She is not afraid to face off against anybody and that's amazing too. She and Robb held it down for RW: St. Thomas on Battle of the Seasons despite the fact that they were rookies, in nobody's alliance, and lost Laura and Trey halfway through. Even with all this they survived to the second-to-last elimination and left their mark. Marie charging and ramming Derek and Sam into a potted plant is one of my favorite moments in this show's history because she truly did not give a fuck. Marie then took a five year break before returning on Invasion of the Champions and sadly left first. I feel like in her gap between shows she mellowed and matured a lot (she has a corporate job now). But she's back on XXX and I hope she and BFF LaToya can make it far and become the first champions from St. Thomas! Who are your female faves? Category:Blog posts